


Smudges

by HoodieHeda



Series: A little privacy [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Also war paint, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieHeda/pseuds/HoodieHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Lexa really shouldn't be missing battle planning. Then again, she and Clarke really shouldn't be doing that on her throne. Mistakes were made. Including making the assumption that Octavia wouldn't realise what was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> This series will just be centred around Clarke and Lexa forgetting that they actually have duties that require their attention and being repeatedly interrupted for their troubles.

“Heda?”

Clarke froze at the sound of Octavia’s voice, her hands tightening painfully where they were tangled in Lexa’s braids.

“Commander, Indra thinks your input is needed in the planning tent, she sent me for you.”

Lexa bit her lip and drew back slightly, resting her forehead against Clarke’s inner thigh.

“Lexa, as much as I hate being left, like _this_ , it sounds like they need your help now.” Clarke whispered reluctantly, scratching the back of Lexa’s neck softly.

“No grounder would dare step foot in this tent without my permission, and it would be cruel of me to leave you here wanting. They can wait.” The words were breathed against Clarke’s skin, her lips brushing higher as she spoke. She began to plant gentle kisses against her thighs and then across her hips. She moved to put her mouth back where it had been before the interruption but the hands in her hair pulled her upwards insistently.

 “No ordinary grounder, but Octavia? She grew up on the Arc. She’s _curious_. Do you really want her to see her _Heda_ on her knees with me on the damn throne?”

Lexa closed her eyes and muttered a few choice phrases in _trigedasleng_ before letting out a deep sigh, causing Clarke to supress a whine deep in her throat at the sensation.

“Lexa I swear if you don’t move now you’re staying down there whether Octavia comes in or not.”

The Commander rose to her feet and readjusted her hair and her dislodged shoulder pads. She heard Clarke shuffling behind her and turned to see her stood fastening the button on her shorts.

“I apologise, I swear I will not let you down tonight, _ai hodnes_.”

Clarke looked at her fondly as she rubbed at the smudged paint on Lexa’s face with her thumb, “You know I have no idea what that means right? And don’t worry; I can’t keep the almighty Heda Leksa from her people now can I? Go on, I’ll go take a cold dip in a stream or something." 

Lexa still looked torn but nodded decisively before kissing Clarke softly and striding to the exit of the tent. Octavia took this as in invitation to pop her head inside the tent flaps, grinning when she saw Clarke.

“Well hey Princess, fancy seeing you here.”

Clarke shot her a glare as Lexa watched the interaction with careful eyes.

“Octavia, you say Indra has need of me in the planning tent?”

Octavia straightened up, “Yes _Heda_ , something about leaving our left flank exposed to the ice nation? She needs your approval before we move.”

Lexa nodded curtly at Octavia and then turned to tilt her her head at Clarke,

“Pas, _ai kwin_.” She said softly before she brushed past Octavia and strode through the humid summer air towards the planning tent. Octavia’s smile slowly returned, and Clarke detected a certain smugness to it. Clarke stared at her blankly before raising an eyebrow and moving to leave the tent. Her mother would likely appreciate some help in the medical tent, and there was nothing like the stench of infected wounds to kill the mood.

Octavia jogged to catch up, staying silent but bumping their shoulders together and grinning widely. Clarke rolled her eyes but struggled to suppress a smile.

“Do you need something Octavia?”

“Oh, I was just wondering when you started wearing grounder warpaint.”

Clarke frowned and rubbed at her cheeks, looking at Octavia for an explanation when her fingers came away clean.

“Oh no sorry, I meant to ask when you started wearing it on your inner thighs.”

Clarke’s eyes widened comically and she looked down to see black smudges along the inside of her thighs, showing just below her shorts. She sputtered for an explanation while she rubbed at the stains, groaning when the paint just spread further.

She turned to Octavia, “Not a word.”

Octavia nodded, but the effect was somewhat lessened by the fact that she was doubled over with laughter. A few grounders walked past carrying logs, watching Octavia curiously as she giggled.

“Octavia seriously, you’re drawing attention.”

“Su-sure, Clarke, oh sorry, _ai kwin_.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means, literally, ‘my queen’”

Clarke falls silent, “Oh that’s, that’s actually really sweet.”

Octavia nodded before her body started shaking once again from the effort of holding in her laughter.

“Octavia I swear…" 

“What? I don’t see the big deal, everyone already knows about you two; the Commander practically publically mounted you that one time that grounder boy asked for a dance.”

Clarke smiled a little, shaking her head, “There’s a difference and you know it.”

Octavia finally composed herself and stood up straight, leading them to sit on a log in the shade,

“A difference between what? Knowing you two are together and actually seeing the evidence? You honestly think anyone in this camp thinks you’re celibate? Because if you do, for the leader of an army your reasoning skills need a little work.”

Clarke snorted, “I don’t think you’re in any position to tell me about being obvious Octavia, poor Lincoln must be in a constant state of near exhaustion the way you two go at it.”

Octavia wiggled her eyebrows,“Hey, I never said it was a bad thing, grounders are very affectionate, passionate people. But I mean you’d know all about that wouldn’t you?”

Clarke laughed and shoved Octavia, hard enough for her to topple off the log,

“Get back to work, or whatever it is you tree people do when you’re not creeping outside of tents.”

“I wasn’t creeping, Indra sent me, and it isn’t my fault you two were otherwise occupied. You sounded like you were having a great time before I called for her.”

Clarke fought down a blush before she stood up and began to walk towards the medical tent, pausing when Octavia spoke up,

“Were you? Having a great time I mean.”

Clarke turned around but continued walking backwards, “Work, Octavia, and maybe I won’t tell Lexa to put you on the 2 am guard rotation tonight.”

“Low blow Griffin, but I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll see you later, _your highness_.”

Clarke shook her head as she reached the tent, she _was_ having a great time, but Octavia didn’t need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few ideas for further works, which wouldn't be a continuation, but would be centred around the same idea. Thanks to the amazing thinknoutlloud on tumblr for looking this over for me and generally being awesome. Also it's her fault I'm so damn invested in this show in the first place so I guess you have her to thank for whatever this is.  
> Some rough translations:   
> ai hodnes - my love  
> pas - after


End file.
